If Only You'll Open Up Your Heart and Mind
by Cheerful-Cherry
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, a 21 year old physical therapist, doesn't like egotistical and perverted guys. So what happens when Syaoran Li, the 24 year old soccer captain comes into her life? AU, SS, and a little ET. Please RR. This is my first fic. -Currently editt
1. Characters and Vacation Time

AN: Must I do this, I guess I do, disclaimer: I do not own the Cardcaptor Sakura characters. (L) I only own the characters I make up and the plot if there is any.

Please excuse my grammar if there is anything wrong with it. This is my first fanfic, so please bear with me.  
This is a AU Fic. SS and a little ET. No magic and SS never met before my story.

_Just Italics are for Sakura's thoughts {Syaoran's thoughts}_

_ #Eriol's thoughts# Tomoyo's thoughts_

_Chapter 1: Meeting Characters and getting vacation time._

One morning in Tokyo, Japan at the Cherry Hill Apartment Complex, everything was nice and quiet; the only noise was coming from the cars of people driving to work when the whole place heard the thing they hear most mornings

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!"

That was Sakura Kinomoto, a 21 year old physical therapist who always woke up late and today was no different.

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura screamed who suddenly woke to water splashing on her.

"Tomoyo!!!! Why did you do that?"

"The same reason I do it everyday, Sakura."

"Uh oh, that must mean I'm late. Aw man not again."

"I'll go make your breakfast Sakura. I already ate."

"Ok," said Sakura. _That was Tomoyo Daidouji, my best friend since forever and she has always been there for me. She is a fashion designer and she is 21 years old. She has black hair that goes to her waist and has amethyst eyes and she is very pretty. Oh yeah, oops I forgot to introduce myself hehe. I am Sakura Kinomoto and I am 21 years old and I am a physical therapist. I have green eyes and auburn hair at just below my shoulders. I have a dad, an over-protective brother, and a sister- in- law but their back in Tomoeda, my hometown. I don't have a mother because she died when I was 3 years old. _

_"_Oh crap, now I am even later." Sakura exclaimed.

She ran out of her room and went to the kitchen. She gulped her food down and then "ugh cough cough choking ughh. Hehe all better. Ok I am off bye." She ran out the door and then came back in.

"Hehe I forgot all of my stuff." Tomoyo sweatdropped.

"Here's your stuff, Sakura. Bye." "BY- HOEEEEEE!!!!!!", crash boom. Everyone still home looked outside and saw Sakura on the ground. Sakura, "ugg owwieeee. Holy smokes, I'm late AHHHHHHH!!!!" Everyone watching rolled their eyes and went back inside.

Sakura in her car

"Must I do that almost everytime I'm late and make me later? Let's hope I don't have any appointments or I get caught by a cop. I better go a tiny slower."

Sakura stopped at a red light and she heard some high school guys whistling at her.

_Not again what must I do to keep these guys away from me. _

One of the guys stuck their heads out the window and said, "Hey Hot stuff how we skip school and go to my place and have some fun?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Sorry boys but aren't I too old for you guys. I don't go for your type, the type that picks up girls and skips school, so stupid. Well, hope to never see you again, bye." She speeded off.

"Who does that girl think she is?" said one of the guys.

She rode up to the Tokyo Hospital, a large white and pinkish building. She parked and got out of her car. She walked over to the back door and went in.

"Hey Sakura. You're late again. You better watch out." said one of the nurses.

"Hey Suki and yeah yeah I know I slipped running to the car."

"Oh I see again huh?" Suki replied.

"Yeah hehe well talk to you later." Sakura said running out.

"SEE YOU," Suki yelled. Suki shook her head mumbling something about Sakura will always be the same.

Sakura arrived at her office and sat down at her desk.

"Aw finally here, let's see if I have any appointments. Hmm yeah I have one but it is at… one. Strange I usually have more. Oh no I HAVE MEETING TODAY. AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura realized.

She ran out of the office and to the meeting room. She busted in panting. Everyone was staring at her.

"Sorry I am late hehe", Sakura said.

Mr. Yugimoto the boss of the hospital said, "Aw Sakura Kinomoto I see you arrived. Actually we were talking about you, see I was thinking you need a break and take a vacation for a while because there are fewer patients now anyways."

Everyone around the table said things like yeah and you deserved it Sakura.

_I don't know about this. Plus I don't have enough money to take a vacation for a long time like he is suggesting and I don't want to ask Tomoyo for the money but a vacation would be nice. _

"Ok I accept the offer." Sakura said smiling.

Mr. Yugimoto said ok and said the meeting is over now. _Hoe, I guess I missed the whole meeting. _

She was about to walk out when Mr. Yugimoto said, "Sakura your break starts tomorrow till next month."

"HOEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! That long?" Sakura exclaimed. Mr. Yugimoto chuckled and said, "Yes, Sakura that long."

Sakura thanked him and walked off to her office to call Tomoyo about the good and exciting news. _A whole month? Can I even afford that? Well boss gave me it so I'm taking it._

"Tomoyo, please." Sakura told the secretary.

"One moment, please." The secretary replied. "Thanks" Sakura thanked her.

"This is Tomoyo Daidouji, may ask who this is?" Tomoyo said.

"Hey, TO-MO-YO! Guesswhatguesswhatigotawholemonthvacationisn'tthatcool?!" Sakura panted out.

"Sakura slow down girl. Now tell what you were going to say." Tomoyo laughed.

_If she was listening correctly she would have heard._ "Oh I said Guess what Guess what I got a whole month vacation isn't that cool?! Sakura replied excited again.

"Oh wow how you get that? I bet for being just KAWAII." Tomoyo replied getting starry eyes.

"Hehe Tomoyo I don't think that's it. Anyway they gave me it because they thought I needed it. So... yeah YAY! OH what time is it?" Sakura replied and asked.

"Um 10:00, why?" Tomoyo replied.

"Oh I have an appointment at 1:00 and was trying to figure out what time to go to lunch." Sakura replied, "oh I better get going bye see you after work."

"Bye Sakura and see you." "See ya." Sakura hanged the phone up and thought of possibilities for getting money for the vacation she wanted. Here is what she came up with: getting a job at a fast food restaurant, being an instructor at a soccer camp, or working for Tomoyo as a model.

_I don't really want to work at fast food restaurant or get a job with Tomoyo because she will give me something really crazy or skimpy, she says will help to get a boyfriend, well sorry Tomoyo not for this girl. So I guess I will be a Soccer instructor. That's pretty cool. That reminds me that the Wolves won another game with their captain whatever his name is boasting about like crazy that they won. Stupid egotistic guys. Oh well, just hoping I never meet him. (An: Sakura just hoping is not enough I'm afraid.)_

This is my first fanfic so please RR!!! Hope to get out chapter 2 soon.


	2. Soccer Job, Star Bucks, and First Glance

Thanks to all my reviewers. Thanks, Thanks, Thanks.

AN: Must I do this, I guess I do, disclaimer: I do not own the Cardcaptor Sakura characters. I only own the characters I make up and the plot if there is any. Please excuse my grammar if there is anything wrong with it. This is my first fanfic, so please bear with me.  
  
This is a AU Fic. SS and a little ET. No magic and SS never met before my story.  
  
Just Italics are for Sakura's thoughts {Syaoran's thoughts}   
#Eriol's thoughts# Tomoyo's thoughts  
  
Chapter 2: Soccer Job, Star Bucks, and First Glance  
  
Later that Day  
  
"Bye, Suki. See ya later." Sakura said.

"Bye Sakura, have a nice vacation." Suki replied.

"Ok, thanks, Bye." Sakura walked out of the building wondering about when she should get her part-time job.

"Hmm...maybe I will go there now and then go to a coffee shop and get some mint hot chocolate."

She got in her car and drove to the soccer complex. She got out and walked over to the sign ups. There was kids and adults there already signing up. She walked to the station that said instructor.

"Um Excuse me?" Sakura asked.

The guy at the station looked up and his eyes widen.

"Yes, what could I do for such of beautiful lady?"

Sakura sighed and then replied, "I am here to be an instructor for the soccer camp."

"Ah, yes, that. You need to fill out some paper work and include what soccer experience you had, please. After that you can give that to me and I'll review it and give you a call tomorrow. So...would you like to go to dinner sometime?"

"No, I'm sorry, I don't really want to. Thanks for the papers. I'll go fill them out now." She sighed and walked over to a bench and started filling the papers out.

_Why must guys be so interested in me? I don't want a relationship or even just date around. I am tired of guys. Guys are so egotistic and they are perverts. I better get back to the papers._

She finished the paperwork and got up and walked over to the guy.

"Here are the papers."

"Thanks. Are you sure about the dinner offer, babe?" The guy insisted.

"Yes, I'm sure. Good day."

She walked back to her car and got in. She put in her keys and drove off.

_Ok that was annoying. I want to go get that mint hot chocolate now. Let's go to Star Bucks. Yummy._

Once she walked in she noticed a bunch of guys sitting in the corner.

_If they notice me, I'll just ignore them. Some of those guys look familiar though._

She walked to the counter and ordered her drink and waited. While waiting, she heard the group of guys talking.

"Hey man, that was an awesome practice we had today."

"I know we are going to beat the Alligators."

"You're right, did you know that alligators can jump at least a hundred feet in the air and can swim really fast....."

"TAKASHI, stop lying! I'll call Chirahu and tell her."

"NO anything but that..."

All the guys laughed and continued talking. What she didn't notice was that one of the guys was glancing at her every so often.

"Here you go miss.."

"Oh thanks..."

She walked over to a booth by the window and sat down. She sipped her drink and starting thinking about what the guys said.

_Practice? Hm...I wonder... The Alligators (USA), aren't they the 3rd best soccer team in the world? Number 2 is the Dragons (China) and number 1 is the Wolves (Japan). I hope their not the wolves..._

She shivers a little and continues drinking.

On the other side of Star Bucks, the guys were still talking.

"Hey, Syaoran, have you broken up with that Miranda-girl?"

The guy named Syaoran smirked, "I have broken up with her yesterday. She couldn't believe why I would dump her. I mean gee she needs to get a life."

He glances over at the girl who entered earlier.

_{I wonder who she is...she is hot. Maybe I should...no what I am say saying? I need a break from girls....maybe....}_

Syaoran has chocolate brown hair and amber guys. He's the captain of the soccer team the Wolves. He has a muscular body that makes any girl drool.

"Hey guys, did you notice the girl that just came in?" A guy named Takashi asked.

"Yea, I did but you already have Chirahu and I have Mei, so don't get any ideas."

That was Takato, he's going out with Syaoran's cousin, Meiling, and is also on the soccer team, he has blonde hair and a nice body.

A guy named Eriol, a guy who has navy blue hair and blue purplish eyes, and a muscular body, smirked, "Yea wouldn't want us to call her and tell her that you been checking out a girl not to mention lying to us again."

Takashi cried, "NOO! Don't, I didn't mean it."

Syaoran laughed and glanced over at her again.

_{Taka's always like that. I'm looking at that girl again. Why? It's not like I'm trying to get her or something, wouldn't mind it but I'm not.}_

Eriol noticed Syaoran glancing at her and nudged him. Syoaran glared at him Eriol just smirked. Takato smirked a little.

(AN: 0.o tons of smirking.)

"Well guys, Eriol and Syaoran have no girlfriends. So let's make one of them go over and talk to that beauty over there."

Eriol glanced at Syaoran.

"Well I'll go. I can find out anything from girls. They love me."

"Ha, is that why you don't have a girlfriend?" Syaoran said while looking at her from the corner of his eye. "So why don't I—"

Eriol got up and walks over to Sakura, not knowing that she is someone from his past. Sakura put down her cup and sighs.

"Why hello there, beautiful. How are you doing on this fine day?"

_Not now, oh well._

"Well I was doing great till...." She turns toward and gasps. "Oh my gosh, Eriol!!!!"

"Sakura? What are you doing here?"

Sakura throws her arms around him. "Oh Eriol, I miss you so much."

"Same here, Sakura."

If Eriol would just turn around, he would see Syaoran glaring at wondering why kind of trick he pulled.

Eriol sits across from her and smiles at her.

"How are you doing, Sakura?"

"Oh Eriol, I'm doing great. How is everything? I didn't know you're here in Tokyo. Tomoyo would have a fit."

"Ah Tomoyo..." He turns red for a sec. "I missed her. I am here because I live here. You know the soccer team, the wolves right?"

She nods slowly and frowns.

"Well I'm on that team. I'm the assistant captain."

"WHAT?! You mean to say that you're on the team that has the stupid egotistic captain that likes to boast too much?"

"Why, yes, Sakura, and the captain of mine is one of my best friends. His name is Syoaran Li and he's right over there."

Eriol points to Syaoran, who shoots him a look. Sakura turns her head slightly and takes a quick glance at him.

_Oh my gosh, so that's him. He's hot! What am I talking about? Bad Sakura, bad._

She sees him smirk at her and she glares at him as she turns back to Eriol.

"Nothing to special about him."

Eriol laughed and sighs, "Sakura, you still have that attitude toward guys?"

"You know I do and don't mention anything about you know what."

"Sakura, your 21 now right? That happened when you were 16. Just let go of it and see the other side of men."

Sakura glared at him as she slapped her hands on the table.

"NO ERIOL! I will not forget it. Guys are stupid and egotistic, and don't respect your wishes. I'm not changing my attitude toward them."

Eriol sighs and his eyes soften.

"Sakura....do you think of me like that? What about Touya, Yukito, or your father?"

"No, of course not. I would never think of you all like that ."

"Then why can't you see that there are some other guys like me, who will care for you and respect you as long as you will..."

He sighs and gets up.

He was about to go when he heard her whisper, "I don't know why, Eriol but I can't get over what happened. I can't..."

He slipped a piece of paper in her hand.

"What's this?"

"That's my cell phone, home phone number, and where I live. I must go now. It was nice seeing you again hope to see you soon and Tomoyo too."

He gives her a hug and walks back over to the guys.

Sakura puts the paper in her pocket and sighs, looking sad.

_Why did he have to bring it up? Why?_

She gets up and walks out of the shop.

Eriol sighs as he sat back down by Syaoran. All of the guys were silent until Takashi said, "So....what happened?"

"Takashi, you dolt, don't you see that he was turned down by that hot girl?"

Eriol sweatdropped, "I didn't get rejected. Actually that was one of my best friends from since the 5th grade."

"Oh I see now. What's her name? Is she going out with anybody?"

"Her name is Sakura Kinomoto—"

"The famous physical therapist." Takato stated.

"Yes, that's her. She's not going out with anyone and hasn't for 5 years now.."

He looks down and sighs.

_{So that's her name...what a beautiful name. He said she's not going out anybody...but for 5 years? Why? Did something happen?}_

Syaoran decided to voice his thoughts.

"Um, Eriol? About Kinomoto...five years in a long time...why? Did something happen?"

"I'm sorry, Syaoran...but I'm not the person to be telling it if something did happen. You'll have to ask her."

_{What if I never see her again? I'll never get to ask her, oh well, she would never tell me. I can tell by that glare she sent me, guess I shouldn't have smirked at her. But...it was kinda fun making her glare at me.}_

"Syaoran? SYAORAN?!!!"

"Huh? What?"

"I said we better get going but you didn't hear me. You were probably thinking of her."

"No, I wasn't."

"Uh huh, sure."

They got up and walked out.

_#I wonder if Syaoran can help Sakura break her shell. I don't know Syaoran...is kinda a playboy and really...egotistic. Sakura would hate that. Poor Sakura....Hm....Tomoyo...wonder if she's still as hot as she is.#_

At ST apartment

Sakura is laying on her bed, thinking on what Eriol said.

_I'm glad Eriol is here but I can't get over what he said. He can't expect for me to get over it so quickly. Just forget it, Sakura. You don't want to remember. Let's think of something else. Hm...let's see. The wolves captain...Syaoran Li....he's cute...Uhg here I go again. He smirked at me. Stupid egotistic guys.._

Right at that moment, Tomoyo came in.

"Oh Sakura, why are you on your bed doing nothing? Did something happen? Was it a guy again?"

"No, not really, Tomoyo. Remember Eriol? Well I saw him today. He lives here in Tokyo."

Tomoyo gasps, "Oh really? How is he? What's his job? Did you get his address and phone number? Is...he as cute as he was when we last saw him?"

"Yes, Eriol. His job? Well.....he's on a soccer team called the wolves. Yes I got his address and phone number. And Tomoyo, I know you like him...so you'll have to wait and see."

"Aww that's mean, Saku... Did you say the wolves? The team that you don't like the captain?"

"Yes that's it. I saw the captain today. His name is Syaoran Li. That jerk smirked at me, so I just glared at him."

Tomoyo sweatdrops and sighs.

"Same old Sakura."

"Yea but Eriol saw me do it and he mention...the thing. He told me that I need to get over it and realize there are other guys like him, my father, my brother, and Yuki."

"Sakura.....he's right you know? You do need too. There are other fish in the sea."

Sakura looks down and sighs, "I know..."

Tomoyo sat beside her and puts her arms around her.

"Oh Sakura..."

All of a sudden you hear a grumble.

"Hehe, opps. I am hungry."

Sakura rubbed her tummy.

"Let's go make dinner now."

"Yeah!"

They walked out talking about what to make.

AN: End of chapter 2. It's will take longer to update because I am having a writer block. Sorry. Well I'll try as fast as I can. See ya later everyone!


	3. First Day and the Meeting

AN: Must I do this, I guess I do, disclaimer: I do not own the Cardcaptor Sakura characters. I only own the characters I make up and the plot if there is any. Please excuse my grammar if there is anything wrong with it. This is my first fanfic, so please bear with me.

_Just Italics are for Sakura's thoughts !Syaoran's thoughts!_

_#Eriol's thoughts# ?Tomoyo's thoughts?_

Chapter 3: First Day and the Meeting

The next afternoon

"Tomoyo, why didn't you tell me I had 20 minutes to get ready and be at the soccer fields?"

"I did but you said 'Let me finish this chapter of this fanfiction. I only have a couple of paragraphs left.'"

"Oh heh, I read another chapter after that. Well I better get ready."

Tomoyo shook her head and went to the kitchen.

Sakura came out 5 minutes later wearing a sleeveless shirt with soccer shorts on. She was carrying shin guards and soccer shoes.

"I have to be ready for any type of teaching, even if I have to get into the action."

"Well you better get going if you want to get there on time."

"Yeah, bye, Tomoyo." "Bye, Sakura."

She grabbed a sack of soccer balls, cones, and a water bottle and left the apartment. She hurried to her car and put everything in. She hopped in and took off.

At the soccer fields

A girl about 15 years of age, crossed her arms, and mumbles.

"Stupid coach, where is he? I have homework I could be doing."

In the distance, she could see a car pull in. She hoped that it was her coach but no luck, just another kid for the team. It was a boy about the same age as her.

"Oh crap, not him. Oh hi, Josh. I didn't know you liked soccer."

"Sarah, funny never thought you to be the sporty type. Always the prep."

"Shut it." He laughed and started stretching.

Else where....Sakura just got to the soccer fields.

"Finally here. Took long enough. Hm.. I see only two people. So that means I'm not that late. Woo Hoo!"

She got out and got her stuff. Sakura walked over and places the sack of balls and cones by the net.

"Hello there. You guys here for the soccer camp?"

The two 15 year olds look at her. One has a look of boredom and the other has a dazed look.

"Yes, we're here for the soccer camp, but the coach is late. Who does he think he is, anyways?" The girl deciding to answer.

"Actually, you might want to change that to she. I'm the coach. Sakura Kinomoto, nice to meet you."

"What? You're our coach?"

Sakura smiles, "Yes, I am. Soccer is my favorite sport and I need some money."

The boy snapped out of his daze and asked, "Excuse me, mademoiselle.. you said your name is Sakura Kinomoto, right? Well that would mean you are the famous physical therapist."

"Physical therapist..oh yeah I remember I read that before." Sarah replied

The boy smirked, "It's amazing, she reads and knows stuff." "Shut up."

Sakura gave a soft laugh and nodded. "Yes, I am a physical therapist but I'm not that famous."

"Oh stop being modest, Kauji. You are always doing that," said a voice behind her, "You are still the same after all these times being a monster has always suited you."

Sakura turned around and ran to the person and stomped on his foot. "OWWW!!!"

"Serves you right, I thought you learnt by now." She frowns and then smiles.

"Big brother, what are you doing here?"

Josh and Sarah looked shocked but very amused. Some other kids started showing up too.

"Just checking on my baby sister and making sure she is not ruining people lives by stomping on them."

"TOUYA!!!!" Touya laughs and then winces.

"Watch the toe. Geez Sakura."

"Hmph.."

Sarah decided to invade on this family reunion, "Um excuse me, Coach Kinomoto? Everyone looks like they here."

"Huh? Oh yeah, I have a job to do. I'm the coach for this soccer camp."

"Ha! You a coach? Priceless! Hahahaha...see ya later, Kauji."

He left and Sakura blinked realizing she had tons of parents and kids behind her.

She turns around, "Hello everyone. Pardon that scene. I'm Sakura Kinomoto, the coach of this soccer camp. I will go through everyone's names and if you have any questions you can ask me."

She went through the names and finished that.

"Ok, parents come to me, and give me some contact info and get mine from me and you kids go run 3 laps around the field. You guys need some conditioning."

The parents came over and asked questions and said they would be back later. Sakura turned back to the kids and smiles, seeing everyone doing well.

When everyone finished, "Ok everyone time for the dreaded sprint things. Hehe I forgot the name of those."

"You mean suicides, right Miss Kinomoto?"

Sakura saw some of the kids go hyper and whirled around. The person she saw or you could say people, was none other than Syaoran Li and Eriol Hiirazawa themselves.

Syaoran smirked at Sakura's expression.

_Priceless..._

Eriol gave his one of a kind smile and waved at Sakura.

"Hi there, Sakura. How's practice coming?"

"E-Eriol? What are you doing here and how did you know I would be here?"

"Well it sorta goes like this."

_##Flashback## I wonder where Sakura is right now. Hm... Telephone rings. "Well better get that. Hello, Eriol speaking." "Tomoyo? Oh my gosh, how are you? Really? Where is she now? Ohh. I see. Well I have to go now, ok bye." "Hmm...OH cute little buddy...I found where your girlfriend is." Syaoran ran in. "Don't call me that and where is she? And she's not my girlfriend!" "She teaching kids soccer at the soccer fields." "What are you waiting for? Let's go!" They took off.## _

"And that's how we got here."

"ERIOL... you 4 eyed freak that's not how it went."

"Oh really?" "Yeah"

Sakura got out of her shock and said, "Eriol, you'll have to wait, I've a job to do."

"Oh Sakura, don't worry, we can watch or we can even help. You know we are part of the Wolves, right?"

"How could I forget?" Sakura mumbles. She got some cones and places them at different lengths.

"Ok time for suicides. This is how it works. You run to the first cone and then all the way back and then to the second cone and back and so on. Ok everyone get in place and go!"

_!I have to admit. She is a good soccer coach. Starting with conditioning is always good. That reminds me, my team should do more of those. Sakura..I mean Kinomoto looks good in the outfit. Maybe I should try to get her to go out with me.!_

He smirked and walked over Sakura.

"Hello beautiful, we haven't been introduced properly. My name is Syaoran Li. You may call me anything your heart desires."

"Well Mr. Li, I have a perfect name for you."

"Oh really? What would the name be?"

"Mr. obnoxious jerk. Like it?" She smirked and blew the whistle.

"Ok everything, I want you to get a soccer ball and do 1 lap of dribbling."

The kids started and she turned around to Syaoran.

"Look, I think you better go."

"Nah, I rather stay. Stay with you forever.. Wouldn't you like that?"

"Eww, no, you pervert."

Syaoran laughed and Sakura turned around.

"Don't worry, Sweet cheeks. And my you sure have some of sugary cheeks." He said glancing at her butt.

Sakura tired of his flirting, whipped around and glared at him.

"Excuse Mr. Soccer Star? Will you please go away and never come near me again?"

"No can do. Sides I could help you with your job."

"I don't need help."

"What if one of the kids get hurt? You might need a professional to help."

"I am a professional. I'm a physical therapist, for goodness sakes."

"Well Miss Kinomoto, that's where we are in common. I have a degree in Physical Therapy."

"WHAT?!?!"

Eriol nodded. "He's right, Sakura. Hey bud, we need to get back now. We have practice, you know."

"Oh that's right. Well bye Sakura. We'll meet again."

"Don't call me Sakura, you have no right to. And we will not meet again. I will detest it if it came. Bye Eriol, come by sometime and see Tomoyo. She would definitely like that."

Eriol blushes and nods.

"Bye Sakura." They walked off and left. Sakura crossed her arms and noticed all of the kids watching her.

"Looks like coach has an admirer."

"I do not."

The girls giggles and the boys smirk.

"Don't worry we won't tell anyone."

"ERR!!"

BEEP BEEP

"Huh? Oh practice is over. I'll see you guys later. Your parents have all of the papers. Bye"

"BYE COACH! GOOD LUCK!!"

Sakura gathered her and sighs.

_Why did he have to come? I hate him so much. The way he flirted with me. ARGH!! You know you think he's hot, right? NO I don't. Yes you do._

"STOP ARGUEING WITH ME!!!"

She noticed people looking at her and she laughed nervously.

"Sorry, I have to go now. BYE!"

She ran and got in her car and left the soccer place.

An: Well that's end of chapter 3. Thanks for being patience. I have a computer problem plus a writer's block. Hehe but I finally wrote some more. WellSee ya people.   
Love,   
Cheerful-Cherry

PS. Thanks for reviewing. Remember to RR!


	4. AuthorNote

This is not a chapter. Repeat is not a chapter. But if you want, you can read it.

(04-03-05)

Hello everyone. looks around nervously and laughs Long time no see! I just wanted everyone to know that I'm not giving up on this fanfic. I'm half way done with the next chapter. School has been keeping me busy. Being a junior is hard work. Lol!

Anyways… I'm thinking of doing another fanfic. Not sure if I'm going to do it or not. Seeing how slow I go on IOYOUYHAM. But I'm thinking of doing another AU. I love AUs. Here's the supposed summary. Sakura Kinomoto is a transfer student from America. She has lived there her whole life. She was the best soccer player that her state has ever seen. So when Sakura moves to Japan and finds no girl soccer team, she is angry and also determined to set one up. But not without the boy soccer team captain, Syaoran Li. He is the meanest and the coldest but also very popular at her new school. Please read to find out what happens.- Hehe so how's that?

I must go now. See ya.

Cheerful-Cherry


	5. Practice and Another Meeting

Hello again. Sorry about not getting this chapter out sooner. So sorry! I procrastinate so badly. Sorry, sorry, sorry. Thanks for everyone's reviews and criticisms, they really helped.

Disclaimer: I am getting tired of doing this but I have to. (ALL MINE!) Oh yeah, hehe, disclaimer: I do not own the Cardcaptor Sakura characters. I only own the characters I make up and the plot if there is any. Please excuse my grammar if there is anything wrong with it. This is my first fanfic, so please bear with me.

_Italics are for thoughts. _(I'm trying your idea, synchrogirl.)

Chapter 4: Practice and Another Meeting

'"Hey! Why did you leave me? Why!" said a girl.

A boy turned to the girl and yelled, "Because I had to!"

The girl looked at the boy with a questioning look, "Why!"

The boy got serious and then suddenly shouted, "Because I fell in love with you!"

The girl laughed and said, "That's impossible."

The boy sighed and shook his head, "I knew you would say that."

"Leave me at once!" said the girl with a dismissing tone.

The boy got a perplexed look and said, "But I already did that!"

The girl sighed and said, "Then why are you still here? I want your heart to leave me behind."

The boy bowed his head and said, "What you are asking," He then looks up, "IS to do the impossible!"

The girl starts to cry, "Then do it. Do the impossible. Accept me not!"'

(An: Um…yeah. Just trying something. Little crazy while writing that.)

"Wow, what a good book," said Sakura as she placed down the book. She was only half way done but she decided to take a break.

She stood up and stretched. The computer on her cherry wood desk caught her eyes and she decided to go on computer. She flopped down on the big spinney chair and powered up her computer. The computer was actually a lap top and a Dell to be precise.

_Since I'm getting more money, I can start looking for a nice vacation plan for Tomoyo and me. _

She starts to search through numerous numbers of sites and finally click on a link. She heard a_ bing_ and an IM popped up. She blankly looked at it and typed a greeting.

:Start of Chat:

Cutecherryblossom127: Hi Big Brother! What's up?  
PeachBlossom: Just seeing how you are.  
Cutecherryblossom127: Quite fine, thanks. Just looking for good vacation plans. Why are you being nice?  
PeachBlossom: Me? Nice? To you? HA! Lol. Anyways.. Why would a kaijuu want a vacation? She has too many people left to scare.  
Cutecherryblossom127: TOUYA! I'm not a kaijuu!

:End of Chat:

(I did start and end thing so I don't get in trouble. You know how they say no chat stuff. Could someone tell me if this is right?)

She quickly signed out and got up, forgetting about her site that she had up.

_Who does he think he is? What have I done to get such a punishment? _

She stomped her foot and went to a picture on her dresser. It was a picture of a beautiful lady with wavy grey hair.

"Hi Mom. I'm so sorry for not saying hi to you lately. I've been so busy." She sighed and reached out and took hold of the frame. "Why did you have to go? I need you. After what….he did to me."

She shook her head and mentally slapped herself. _I can't think of that incident. I can't…I won't!_

"Well Mom, I have to get ready for my job. Teaching soccer is fun! See ya later, Mom!"

She kissed the frame, sets it down, and stood up correctly. She then squatted down and opened a drawer. She pulled out some black soccer shorts and a sleeveless pink and white Adidas shirt. She stood up and walked to the bathroom. She grabbed her deodorant which was cherry blossom scented and quickly got changed.

As she finished up, Tomoyo knocked on the bathroom door and said, "Sakura, there is someone on the phone for you."

"Ok, Tomoyo." Sakura walked out and grabbed the phone. _I wonder who it is. _

"Sakura Kinomoto speaking, may I ask who this is?"

On the other line, she heard someone chuckle and reply in a husky voice, "Hey babe. It's me." Sakura gave an annoyed but confused look.

"And who is this me? I know no one named me."

"Take a guess. I'm a handsome soccer player."

_Handsome soccer player? Well Eriol…but he wouldn't call me babe and draw this out. It could be Sya..I mean that conceited playboy, Li._

"Don't tell, it's…?"

"I think you found me out. And yes, it's me, the lovable Syaoran Li."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Lovable? You? No way. Why did you call me, Mr. Obnoxious Jerk?"

"So you do remember me. I thought you forgot me. Silly me, no one can forget me. And the answer to your question is that I wanted to know if you wanted to come to a club with me. Not just me. Eriol, Daidouji, and the rest of my team, even the coach will be there!"

_Tomoyo? Oooh I'm going to get her._

"I'm sorry, Li. I must decline that offer. I'm currently busy."

On the other side Syaoran shook his head and smirked. _Busy her a$$. I beat she will be just at home, taking a bubble bath and…bubble bath? Maybe she should stay home…and I'll…never mind. _

Back to Sakura_- _

_Why is he silent? Talk idiot. Oh you just want to hear his sexy voice. WHAT? I do not. Who are you? And you're the one who wants to hear it. You Dimwit, I'm you. But! _

"Sakura?"

"DON'T CALL ME SAKURA! GOODBYE!"

She slammed the phone down and she started fuming.

"IDIOT! JERK! CONCEITED BAS-"

Tomoyo just popped in to see what all the yelling was about. "Sakura, what's wrong? I never really heard you cuss before and here you are, about say bas-"

Sakura pounced on Tomoyo and banged her on her head. "OWWW! SAKURA? What was that for?"

"For not telling me about a certain date tonight! Did you realize that was Mr. Obnoxious Jerk calling?"

"Of course, I thought he could get you to come to the club tonight with us."

"HAHAHAH! Him? No. Never. He would never get me to do anything. I'm not going tonight. I can't stand those clubs."

"Sakura….you can't evade this forever."

"Well, I might as well try. I have to go now. I'm going to be late for practice." She said goodbye and walked out of the apartment.

Back with Tomoyo, she sat down on Sakura's bed and sighed. _Oh Sakura, I wish you would get over what happened. _

Sakura arrived at practice 15 minutes late and saw they were already practicing. She felt proud that her students were able to start without her. She walked up to them and saw someone else, someone she didn't want to see.

"What are YOU doing here?"

"Hey, babe. Thought you needed some help with these rascals. And maybe I could persuade you to go with us tonight."

"They are not rascals and you can't persuade me. Go away, Li. I don't need help."

"Well, when I got here, they were just sitting around, waiting, for you. And when they recognized me, I took charge. Aren't I a wonderful leader?"

Sakura gave him a disgusted look and turned to the teenagers. "Hey, what are all you doing just sitting there? Practice or something! I'll be right there once I take care of this pest."

Once she saw that the kids started, she turned back to Syaoran. _Now for the pest._

"Mr. Li, as you see, I have everything in control and might I remind you that you were the reason I was late."

"Or maybe after I called, you just had to think about me."

"Or MAYBE, I was thinking how repulsive and egotistic you are. Now, MR. LI, GO AWAY!"

Syaoran chuckled and checked his watch.

"Be nice, babe. Unfortunately for me, I have practice. But I could skip if you want me to be by your side." He smirked, giving her an once-over, "And maybe we can go somewhere fun before our club date."

"I am not going anywhere with you. I want you to leave me alone and go away."

Sakura crosses her arms and glares at him.

"Alright, for now, but only because I have practice." He turned around and smirked more. "See ya at the club tonight."

"YOU FREAKING IDIOT, I'M NOT GOING! Do you not know the word no?"

"Uh-huh, right. See ya, hun."

He walked off and drove off. Sakura sighed to herself and wondered quietly if he has hearing problems.

She shook her head and turns back to the kids, well actually teenagers. They were just standing there, looking at her. Well actually two certain people were arguing but you know who those two are.

"JOSH! SARAH!" The two looked at her with a questioning glance. "Will you two stop arguing with each other? It's getting quite annoying."

Sarah glared at Josh and then shot back at Sakura, "Well the way you argue with Syaoran Li is annoying too. I mean, Coach, you are really cool and very nice but lighten up."

Sakura clenched her fist and frown, "A lap, Sarah, and do it now."

Sarah frowned back at her and started running.

"Anyone else want to run with Sarah? Now that I have everyone's attention, I would like you guys to do a... lets call it a favor. If Mr. Obnoxious Jerk comes ever again and he tries to coach you guys, I want you to refuse his help. Just begin warming up and dribbling. I'm sorry that I was late, I really am. Ok. Any questions?"

A person slowly inched their hand up, "Um...Coach? I need to pee. May I use the toilet?"

She sighed and waves her hand at him, "Yes, you may. Hurry back. OK TIME TO PRACTICE!"

Sakura smirked and set up some cones, "Suicide time."

After Practice in the Apartment-

"Finally I'm home. Maybe I should take a bubble bath?"

She wandered in and closed the door. ((Syaoran: SEE I was right. She is taking a bubble bat- Me: Syaoran, shut up, people are trying to read. Sorry folks.))

Tomoyo looked out of the kitchen and smiled, "Welcome home, Sakura. You got home later than usual."

"Oh Moyo, start of practice was horrible."

Sakura told Tomoyo all that happened.

"Sakura…I really think you should come. It might be good for you. You haven't been in a while, things change."

"Yes, I freakin' know things change and I know people change too, mostly for worst. I was so stupid to trust him and not notice him changing. Do you know how hard it is to…"

A tear leaked out and Sakura quickly wiped it off. "I can't cry now."

Tomoyo hugged her. "I won't go to the club if you need me here."

"No, go Tomoyo. You want to see Eriol and I bet he wants to see you. I'm taking a bath now, you look great. Now go out there and get Eriol's love."

_They just need to see each other more. _

Sakura gave her a small smile and walked to her room.

Tomoyo watched her leave and a tear leaked out, "Oh Sakura."

_DING DONG_

"That must be Eriol, better go."

She got her purse, wiped the tear and made her way to the door. She sighs and then put a smile on her face. She opened the door.

"Hey there, Eriol. Let's g- LI! What are you doing here?"

"Eriol had a pervious engagement and he told me to pick you and Saki up. He'll meet us there."

"Oh, I see. Well Sakura's not going and guess whose fault that is? That's right, yours. You just had to go to her practice and just had to irritate her."

"Well maybe I could go see her and convince her. I'll just-"

"No. Leave her alone, Li. What makes you think that the third times a charm?"

"But-"

"No buts. Do you not understand the word no? Now let's leave now but Eriol starts worrying."

_That's the second time someone asked me if I understand the word no. I wonder what's wrong with Sakura. I didn't want to irritate her that much. It's just so fun. But is it only just my fault or is there something else to it? _

An: End of Chapter 4. I wonder if Syaoran is on to something. Maybe he'll find out later on IOYOUYHAM. Also I am editing the pervious chapter too. I saw so many mistakes that I'm so embarrassed to upload another chapter but I did for you guys.

Thanks you all for the reviews. I really appreciate it.

Thank you, xiaobee, VcChick, Arsinen07, moony-lupin-2, KawaiiQuerida-chan, synchrogirl, Mimi, Lila, bluesapphire, LadyAkina

Special thanks to:

Synchrogirl- Thankies for the suggestion. I don't know what I was thinking. :gives you a cookie:

LadyAkina- Thankies for being part of my staff for my C2. The C2 actually has a lot of stories now. WOO HOO:gives you a cookie:

(If I forgot anyone, please tell me)


End file.
